Frequently, adult children live a significant distance from their parents. As the parents age, keeping track of a parent's well-being is often a task that falls to adult children, especially if the parent lives alone. Conventionally, this task is accomplished by frequent telephone calls and emails. Such an arrangement can tend to lead to check-ins with the parent only when convenient to the adult child, check-ins occurring at random times, and/or significant time gaps occurring between check-ins due to when the adult child remembers to check in. Further, such an arrangement may not allow the adult child to truly understand if the parent is in need of help. For instance, the parent may be well enough to conduct a phone call, but his or her behavior off the phone may be erratic, possibly indicative of a physical or mental condition.